This invention is directed to an apparatus for the pneumatic manufacture of yarn from natural- or synthetic fibres.
More particularly the invention is directed to an improved apparatus including structure disposed in the spinning chamber to increase yarn spinning rates.
Prior art equipment for pneumatic manufacture of yarn consisted of a cylindrical, non-rotational spinning chamber, having one end associated with a source of vacuum, and the other end being closed having a cylindrically shaped insert containing the axial channel to dispose the produced yarn. From the vacuum side, the prior art chambers have circumferential tangent air supply ducts and a delivery channel to supply fibres, the latter being located in the chamber upper part above the yarn discharge channel inlet. Resultant whirl core along the chamber center line tends to decrease spinning rates.